Love is Blind
by Almost an Actress
Summary: Queen Chrysalis has been searching for some place... any place where she can live in her true form, marred hooves, jagged horn and all. When she comes to Appaloosa, however, she meets somepony who melts her icy heart. But when suspicions rise and anger flares... will their love last? (This is part of a new series I'm doing called Super Random Shippings.)
1. Love is Blind

**Hey everypony! Novi, here! :D This story idea popped into my head one night. Actually, I was dreaming and this is what I was dreaming about. A **_**Braeburn X Queen Chrysalis**_** shipping. The wonders of my mind. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Braeburn surveyed the apple orchards around him, giving a sharp nod. "Sheriff Silverstar, ever since our treaty with the buffalo, this land is finer than a country hog's backside!" the cowpony exclaimed.

The sheriff of Appaloosa nodded, secretly wondering about Braeburn's analogy. "Maybe not the backside…" Silverstar murmured with a chuckle.

"What's that?" Braeburn asked. He hadn't heard Sheriff Silverstar; he was too busy basking in the glory of his town. When Silverstar didn't respond, Braeburn gave a lazy grin and said, "Well, Mr. Silverstar, I can see yer as entranced as i am!" With that, the stallion trotted off to his job: Head Apple Bucker. He took a deep breath through his nose, smiled, and gave an apple tree a hard kick. The apples rained down into a bucket and he moved on, kicking more trees.

**XXX**

A pair of narrowed green eyes watched the sandy-yellow Earth pony from afar. The eyes were attached to an inky black face. A horribly disfigured hoof lifted in a gesture that could have been longing or spite. Finally, the figure rose to all of her glory and trotted daintily over to the Earth pony. "Hello, pony," the figure said, her voice echoing around the apple orchards.

The pony took a look at the magnificent figure and cowered back against one of the trees, whimpering. "Go away," it sniveled. "G-get away from me!"

The figure's eyes widened with sadness, and then narrowed with anger and accusation. "Why should I?" the being snapped, her voice lowering to a quiet loathing.

The pony stopped cowering and peered at her. "Yer… Queen Chrysalis, ain't you, ma'am?" he asked.

Queen Chrysalis nodded her head. "That I am," she said quietly. "How did you know, Earth pony?"

"Mah cousin Applejack told me about you. Said you were pure evil. What brings you to Appaloosa, ma'am?"

The regal Queen settled herself down in front of the apple trees and sighed. "I am an exile."

"Huh?"

"An exile," Chrysalis repeated. "My subjects did not want me. I have roamed from town to city to town to city. Everywhere I go, I observe. I change into a pony and observe. They way they talk about me… as if I am a heartless beast. You cousin Applejack, for example. I have searched far and wide for a place where I could be in my true form; I have yet to find one. I will go now." Her torn wings buzzed and she rose into the air.

Braeburn watched the magnificent Queen rise into the air and fly away. He bit his lip, lifted his Stetson hat, growled, and tossed the hat into the dirt in frustration, calling, "Miss Queen! Don't leave just yet! I've got a proposition for ya!"

The Queen hovered in the air, a question on her eyes. She flew back down to the ground, landing softy on her mangled hooves. "Yes, Earth pony?"

"Mah name is Braeburn, ma'am. Ah don't think ya could stay in Appaloosa fer long, but if ya wanna stay with me that'd be… alright."

Queen Chrysalis felt her eyes widen. Her eyebrows rose. "That would be… adequate. Thank you." She lowered her head and smiled. "Braeburn."

Braeburn felt his cheeks flush, even though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was in the presence of a royal. Even if she was an exile, she was still a royal. _That's it_, he decided. _It's 'cause she's a royal. That's all. _He let the confusing thoughts exit his mind and smiled. "Ya might wanna do yer… change-y… thing now. I won't look if you don't want me to."

The Queen laughed softly. "Do not worry, Braeburn." A green fire burned in her eyes and her distorted body distorted some more.

It was the most horrifying thing Braeburn had ever seen.

Her jagged, crooked horn shot back into her head like a backwards rocket takeoff. Her wings, ripped and ragged as they were, but still beautiful in a way, fell right off like dry paper. Her hooves smoothed over and her legs shrunk in. Her pelt turned a yellow-green, her mane turned a soft red, and a big white cowpony hat with green designs on it popped up on her head. Her hooves were clothed in white cowpony boots with green trim.

She was completely changed.

The only part of her that wasn't changed was her magnificent green eyes. As a last touch, a green plaid bow appeared at the end of her mane. "Ah'm Peachy Sweet," the pony that Chrysalis had turned into squealed. She galloped over to Braeburn, her cowpony boots creating a soft _tink-tink-tink_ as she ran. Lifting a boot, she put a foreleg around Braeburn and said in her squealy voice, "It's so nice to meet y'all!"

Braeburn threw "Peachy Sweet" away from him and scuttled backwards. The pony that used to be the Queen stumbled backwards and fell on her rear. "Yer… yer… yer not Peachy Sweet!" he stammered. "She's mah neighbor! And you ain't her!" He cowered against his apple tree again.

"Peachy Sweet" rolled her eyes and said in Queen Chrysalis's voice, "I was trying to impress you, foolish Braeburn." Her eyes flashed with a dangerous shine.

"Sorry," Braeburn panted, his senses returning. "That's a mite horrifyin'." He offered a weak smile. "Still, though, it's mighty fine. Why're yer eyes the same?"

"Miss Peachy Sweet has green eyes like mine!" the Queen chirped in Peachy Sweet's patent squeal. "So, Braeburn, are we goin' out on the town?"

Braeburn smiled and took her hoof in his. "Lose the boots, sister. She don't wear those, no more."

Chrysalis made the boots disappear into the air and offered a smile. "Thanks honey! You're so sweet!" she cooed in the voice of Peachy Sweet.

Braeburn flinched, flattening his ears. "Whoo, pony. That Peachy Sweet sure does have an annoying voice."

Chrysalis giggled, enjoying the feeling of her – Peachy Sweet's – hoof in Braeburn's. The two trotted out of the apple orchard and into the desert town. A few of the ponies gave them quirked eyebrows and stares, but Chrysalis surmised that it was because they didn't think Braeburn would go for an apparently annoying mare like Peachy Sweet. They finally got to Braeburn's house, a modest cottage with prickly cacti growing all around.

"It's so pretty," Chrysalis said in the voice of the mare whose form she had borrowed.

Braeburn felt his cheeks warm and he smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

The two ponies trotted inside of the house and Chrysalis transformed back into her natural shape; this time Braeburn knew to look away so he wouldn't be terrified. When she was back in her natural form, she lifted a holey hoof and sighed.

"Ma'am?" Braeburn questioned quietly. "May I ask why yer hooves 'er like that?"

Chrysalis sighed and sank down in Braeburn's rocking chair, shoving the hoof in front of Braeburn's muzzle. It was riddled with jagged black holes and tears. Braeburn took the marred hoof in his own and studied it. "This… this is natural, ain't it?" he asked after a pause.

Chrysalis nodded. "It is… hard to walk sometimes. My hooves are always aching."

"And yer wings," Braeburn murmured in sympathy, taking the paper-thin wings in his hooves and _tisk_-ing under his breath. "We need to get these fixed up, ma'am," he said. "I'm no doctor, but… I could help a bit. Yer wings could be sewn up until they healed."

Chrysalis felt her face getting hot with rage. "I WAS BORN THIS WAY!" the barked, flying into the air with anger. "What a fool I was! I do not want your concern, your sympathy, your pity! I don't need it!"

Braeburn blanched. "Oh… oh… I'm sorry, ma'am. Please, ma'am. I'm sorry!" he cried as the Queen sped towards the door. "Ma'am!" he called again. "The door is-" He stopped speaking as the Queen smashed straight into his steel-enforced door. The steel was left over from the days of tension with the buffalo. He had been worried that the buffalo would try to ram his house down, so he'd gotten the door coated with a layer of steel. But now, the Queen lay unconscious, bleeding from her ear and jaw. Braeburn muttered out, "Steel," in a numb voice and stumbled over to where the regal being lay. He lifted her upon his back and trotted into his bedroom, laying her out on the bed and cleaning her wounds. As he wiped the blood away from her face, he felt a funny emotion. It felt almost like the first stirrings of love, but he pushed it aside. He brushed her teal mane away from her face and let his hoof linger there. "Hope you're okay," he murmured, and pecked her on the forehead. "I'll stay with you, Miss Chrysalis," the cowpony announced.

**XXX**

Chrysalis awoke in a wooden-framed bed with a patchwork quilt over her and her head on a foamy pillow. She lifted her head (it ached) and looked across the room to see Braeburn curled up like a colt in an overstuffed chair with a scratchy blanket over him. His head was on his hooves and his cowpony hat was covering his eyes. Chrysalis let loose a small chuckle and looked out of the window; it was night. The blackest night she had ever seen, in fact. Since she spent most of her time in the cities with all of their artificial lights, she was shocked at the night.

But the _stars_!

All over the sky, spread across it like a great masterpiece. They were coming in swirls and loops and straight lines. The changeling Queen looked to the sky and felt tears pricking at her eyes. Why should she not be able to enjoy the beauty of the sky? She felt somepony's foreleg slide around her shoulders and turned: It was Braeburn, his cheeks pink even in the dark.

Chrysalis didn't move away. In fact, she leaned into the Earth pony and said, "I am sorry for my words."

Braeburn smiled and bumped his muzzle against hers. "It's alright, ma'am. I'd accept you even if you were a pig."

The Queen quirked her eyebrows. "A… pig?" she questioned.

The cowpony flushed and turned away. "Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"I… have you ever fallen fer somepony you shouldn't have?" Braeburn let the question into the air. Why the sudden change of heart, you may ask? His love for her is too hurried, you may say. But Braeburn had been dreaming of the Queen when he was asleep. He had been dreaming of their wedding. And now he intended it to happen.

"I do believe I have," Chrysalis answered, and pushed her lips against Braeburn's, smiling.

_Love Is Blind_


	2. Flying

_She was surrounded by her ungrateful subjects, their fangs bared and their wings buzzing with anger. "You failed us!" a young female named Nara cried. "We've not eaten in days! We're starving!" She flashed her fangs and advanced towards her Queen one menacing step at a time. _

_ A young male named Cultus gave a low growl deep in his throat that ended in a loud wail of, "GET HER!" _

_ The Queen flew up into the air, her green eyes flashing with fear. Cultus flew fangs-first at her face, and she used her magic to shoot a crooked beam of green light at him, causing him to fall to the ground, lifeless. Nara screamed; Cultus had been her mate. Queen Chrysalis cursed her crooked horn for never letting her shoot out a straight beam of magic and dodged the attack of a twelve-year-old male named Bruto. "Please… stop!" she cried. She caught Bruto in her front hooves and held him in front of her as if he were a shield. "Look at this innocent thing! He's practically still a larva! Do not fight, my subjects!" _

_ Nara wailed, "She murdered the only changeling I've ever loved! KILL HER!" Tears were streaking her black pelt as she wept out these words. Nara slowly rose up into the air, letting her tears fall freely. She shot a beam of black magic at Chrysalis, but it hit Bruto straight in the heart. The young changeling convulsed in Chrysalis's hooves, his eyes bulging. He gasped, then lay still. _

_ Bruto's mother shrieked, shooting a beam of magic at Nara and killing her instantly. "There," she said in a voice that was grim and numb at the same time, "join your lover, you rotten killer." She looked to Chrysalis and growled, "If you hadn't been holding my son, he would still be alive." Her glowing blue eyes clouded with madness. "You deserve to die!" she spat. _

_ Chrysalis was speechless. Three of her subjects had died within ten minutes, she had been told to die, a subject had screamed that they should kill her, and she had killed one of her own subjects. With that, she fled. _

XXX

Chrysalis awoke with a start, her sparkling green eyes wide with fear and her entire body covered in an ice-cold sweat. For a moment, she was back in the horrible hive, staring at the dead bodies of little Bruto, passionate Cultus, and distraught Nara. She shook her head softly, turning over and finding herself nose-to-nose with Braeburn. Her touch woke him up, and she saw him flush in the dark.

"Ma'am," he acknowledged sheepishly.

"Hello," Chrysalis answered in an even tone, remembering the fireworks that had exploded behind her eyes when she had kissed him. "How did we get-" She looked around: they were outside, lying on a blanket and observing the stars. "Outside," she finished.

Braeburn smiled. "Well, you fell asleep and I dragged this here blanket outside with you on it. Seein' as you were sleepin' on it, I thought you might wanna wake up to the beautiful country sky. I was hopin' I wouldn't wake you up. Looks like I succeeded." He offered another smile. "Guess I fell asleep too." He didn't mention the kiss.

"Braeburn," the Queen said quietly, "I was hoping… that I might… stay here for a bit. Maybe… a bit longer than we'd both planned."

Braeburn leaned forward and nuzzled her muzzle. "I was hopin' you'd say that." With that, he turned back over and promptly began to snore loudly.

Chrysalis was mildly shocked; she didn't see how somepony could fall asleep that quickly. She closed her black-lidded eyes and tried to relax, but found the only thing that would relax her was wrapping Braeburn in her front legs.

XXX

The sandy-colored Earth pony woke up to a pearly dawn, opening his mouth in a wide, contented yawn. He looked down and saw that a pair of black-furred legs were wrapping him in a vice grip. He could've lain there forever… until he noticed the farmers just beginning to come out of their houses. "Miss Chrysalis!" Braeburn hissed. "Ma'am! Wake up!"

Chrysalis opened her eyes and let out a lazy yawn. "Yes?"

"I dunno how to say this without offendin' ya, but the other farmers are comin' out of their houses now. I think I'd be better if-"

"They did not see me?" Chrysalis finished for him. Seeing his guilty-looking nod, she smiled. "Don't fret, Earth pony. I understand. What's more, I agree." She unwrapped her vice grip and fluttered into the air. "It's good to stretch my wings." Her green eyes sparkled. "I have an idea." She lifted Braeburn into the air and flew into the clouds.

Braeburn shook with fear and excitement. He looked up into the magnificent Queen's eyes. "Miss Chrysalis?" he asked in shaky voice. "Whatever ya do… just don't drop me."

Chrysalis gave a small chuckle. "I won't," she promised. "Don't worry, dear Braeburn. Flying is quite exhilarating." She then dropped him.

Braeburn's stomach dropped as he fell through the air. Tears leaked out of his eyes. _How could she betray me? _he thought. _Serves me right for thinking a beautiful being like her would ever fall for me. I'm just an Earth pony… she's an alicorn. It'd never last. _Just then, a bubble of green light enveloped him, and he rose again. He was tapped in a softly glowing, floating green bubble. He rose up next to the Queen whose eyes were twinkling. "I thought you betrayed me!" he blurted out with a crooked smile.

Queen Chrysalis giggled. "I would never even dream of it. Just wanted to… what is it called? Ah, yes. Prank you. There's the word. I just wanted to prank you." She gave the green bubble a tap with her hole-riddled hoof and gave a merry grin. The bubble ripped all over, but stayed strong and floating next to her. "You can fly this way."

Braeburn smiled and put his hooves against the side, prompting causing it to do a turn and make him fall. He chuckled and tried to stand, stumbling but finally catching his balance. "Thank you ma'am," he said, and he meant it.


	3. Relations

**Hey there, everypony! Novi, here. I love writing this story so flippin' much. Braeburn and Chrysalis make a surprisingly good ship, in my opinion. It's hard to believe my inspiration for all of this was a dream that I had. :/ Well, anyway, I'm changing the rating to T. Sorry to any of the people who are reading this who aren't allowed to read T-Rated Fics. It's just a bit violent sometimes. This chapter has the teeniest bit of innuendo in it, but I'm not about to write something inappropriate. Don't worry. **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**-Novi**

**XXX**

Queen Chrysalis and Braeburn flew – and floated – in the sky all day. As late afternoon approached, Braeburn suggested a candlelit dinner at Appaloosa's most romantic restaurant.

"I accept," Queen Chrysalis said with a smile. She used her magic to extract Braeburn from his floating green bubble and levitated him on to her back. "Shall I take us back to your house?" she questioned.

"Yep," Braeburn said.

The two flew all the way back to Braeburn's house, taking in the scenery. The sun had begun to set, painting the desert a beautiful wash of pink, orange, and bloody red. As night settled in, the cacti seemed to glow with an unearthly white and the desert looked like a giant, shimmering silver sea. "It's beautiful," Queen Chrysalis breathed. "I've not seen a thing like it."

"I've seen it many a time, ma'am," Braeburn said breathlessly. "But never from up this high. It's real humblin'."

Queen Chrysalis nodded in agreement and lowered them down on to Braeburn's porch. Suddenly, Braeburn hissed, "HIDE!"

Queen Chrysalis was so shocked that her changeling sense clicked in and before she knew it she was transforming into Peachy Sweet.

A very naked Peachy Sweet.

While it wasn't odd for most ponies to not wear clothes in places like Ponyville and Salt Lick City, in Appaloosa it was considered downright inappropriate. Nopony went around with no clothes on – there was always a pair of cowpony boots to be seen, or at least a Stetson hat. But Queen Chrysalis hadn't been in her right mind when she'd transformed. So now, she was standing next to Braeburn as naked as a filly without her diaper. This was fine when she was in her natural form, but with Peachy Sweet's plumper and more "filled out" physique, it was quite embarrassing.

All of these thoughts ran through her head as Sheriff Silverstar walked on to the porch. That must have been the reason why Braeburn had told her to hide. "Braeburn," the Southern sheriff scolded, "ya missed a day of work! You'd better have an ex-" With that, his light blue eyes caught sight of "Peachy Sweet."

"Howdy, Mr. Silverstar!" Chrysalis squealed in Peachy Sweet's obnoxious voice, sincerely wishing she had some clothes.

Sheriff Silverstar immediately averted his eyes and flushed, mumbling around his moustache: "Um… well, I see here your reasonin' for missing a whole day of work. Ah… just be at work bright and early tomorrow, understand, son?"

Braeburn blanched. "Yes, sir. Wait – no! Mr. Silverstar, it's not like that! Um… it ain't what you think! I-"

Sheriff Silverstar offered Braeburn a jovial wink. "I understand, son," he said with a chuckle. "Sometimes ponies need to take their private lives before work. Just let it be the only time this happens." With that, the Earth pony trotted away.

Braeburn turned to face "Peachy Sweet" with a grimace. "Um… this ain't good," he said heavily. "Sheriff Silverstar is a kind stallion, but he's a blabbermouth. And… pretty soon the entire town's gonna think I had "relations" with Peachy Sweet."

Queen Chrysalis hung Peachy Sweet's head. "I'm sorry," she said softly. It was probably the only time Peachy Sweet's voice was soft. She reverted back to her normal voice. "I apologize, Braeburn. I didn't know you had to work today. I panicked. I didn't think about clothes."

Braeburn put a hoof on her cheek, lifting her head. "It's okay," he said with a smile. "When Ms. Sweet gets word of this, she's gonna deny it." He looked over at the house next to him. "Considerin' she's mah neighbor, I'm right surprised that she didn't see this who exchange. And a little relieved."

Chrysalis let a giggle escape Peachy Sweet's muzzle.

"And about work…. I completely forgot I had to work today. Got a bit distracted." He took "Peachy Sweet's" hoof in his and led her inside. "Ya might wanna change back."

Queen Chrysalis completed her horrifying change as with her back to Braeburn and was back to her old black-furred self in matter of seconds.

"That's better," Braeburn announced. A thoughtful look crossed the cowpony's face. "Hey. How'd ya know who Sheriff Silverstar was?" he asked.

Queen Chrysalis allowed a small, devious smirk. "I may have changed into him once."

Braeburn rolled his eyes and let the issue lie. He crossed the small living room to the fireplace. "Ma'am?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

He sighed heavily and blurted out: "Look… I've only know you fer a few days, but I'm more in love than I've ever been. I'm just gonna say that now. If we're gonna stay together for a while, we can't hide. You can't change into Peachy Sweet every time we want to go get ice cream." He shook his head and sighed, running a hoof through his mane.

"What are you saying?" Chrysalis asked, a dark blush spreading across her muzzle.

"What I'm tryin' to say is… don't change." He reared up on his back legs and took Chrysalis's holey hooves in his own sandy-brown ones. "Queen Chrysalis, I promise that if anypony ever tries to hurt you, I won't let 'em. Is that enough?"

The Queen silenced him with a rib-cracking hug. She buried her muzzle in his mane, her bug's wings buzzing. "Let us go to the restaurant," she announced.

The two walked outside hoof-in-hoof. Braeburn put on a confident smile, and was surprised to find that he felt completely at ease. Chrysalis was tense and nervous.

And that's when the first scream sounded.


	4. Confidence and Violet Fritter's Fear

**NOTE: Hey there everypony. One: Thanks to Shado for the nickname for Chrysalis. I'd actually already been thinking of it, but I'm using it and giving us each half credit. *Flicks ears* ANYwho, just wanna clear something up. While most of the Southern ponies say "Ah" instead of "I," I have Braeburn saying "I" instead of "Ah." I'm doing this of purpose. I think his accent is a little lighter than, say, Apple Bloom's or Big Mac's. Sheriff Silverstar says "I" as well. I think. I dunno, actually. I'm too lazy to go check it out. But most of the ponies will be saying "Ah." Just a head's up.**

** P.S. Look at me! Updating twice within a day!**

**-Novi**

**XXX**

A yellow Earth pony mare with a mane that was a combination of pink and purple screamed loud and long. "It's… it's… the evil Queen!" she screeched, pointing an accusatory hoof.

Queen Chrysalis stiffened and let Braeburn's hoof go and let hers fall to the ground in a stomp. "Have we a problem?" she questioned, her eyes sparkling their dangerous green and the tip of her horn beginning to glow. She narrowed her glowing eyes and reared up in the air.

Braeburn leapt in between Chrysalis and the frightened mare. "Chryssy!" he scolded. "Don't attack 'er!" Then he turned to the shivering pony and patted her on the cheek. "S'alright, Violet Fritter. She ain't gonna hurt you. She's with me."

"B-but," Violet Fritter stammered, "she's evil! She ain't got no good bones in 'er entire body, ah bet!" She dropped to the ground in fear, cowering and shaking.

"Violet!" Braeburn said sharply. "I_ said_ she ain't gonna hurt ya!" He turned to Chrysalis and pecked her on the muzzle, just to show his loyalty. "See? She's mah marefriend now, and I expect her to be treated as such." With that, he flicked Violet Fritter with his tail and pulled Chrysalis away.

Chrysalis bit her bottom lip. "I should go," she muttered. "I don't fit in. We should go."

Braeburn dragged her into a narrow gap between two buildings. "Ma'am, I know it's hard. But… we should stay. We're goin' to the restaurant."

Queen Chrysalis's eyes filled with tears and she shut them, shaking her head. "Please, Braeburn," she begged. "Don't make me go out there again." She curled up in the narrow alleyway, her legs tucked underneath her. "I… I will admit that my plot to overthrow Canterlot was a… mistake." There was a pause. "To say the least," she added. "But… I've learned from my… mistake, if you will. I was just trying to feed my subjects. We feed off of love, you know?"

Braeburn nodded, curling up beside her, even though there was barely any room in the alley.

"So… when my subjects cast me away, I tried to live a normal life. But… I can't. Wherever I turned I was shunned. As I said yesterday, they talked about me as if I were a heartless beast. It's not so. I can't take it anymore, Braeburn. The looks of accusation, the screams of horror, the mistrust in their eyes." She hung her head and let out a bitter laugh. "I can't even eat real food! Hay? I've never tasted it!" She squeezed her eyes shut against tears. "Please… take me home."

Braeburn felt tears prick at his own eyes but he refused to back down. He nuzzled Chrysalis's muzzle with his own and smiled sadly, trying to bring a smile to her lips. It worked. "Ma'am… you can't live the rest of yer life like this. It's unhealthy. Hidin' and sneakin'? Transformin' into mah neighbors whenever you wanna do somethin' simple? It t'ain't right. Just t'ain't right at all. And… I apologize fer what I'm about to do." He braced his two front hooves against the wall of one of the buildings and stood on his back hooves, gaining purchase on the sandy ground. Finally, he squatted down and gripped Chrysalis's front hooves in his own, pulling her up. He stumbled backwards on his back legs, managing to guide a struggling Chrysalis out of the alleyway and back into the moonlight.

"Please!" Chrysalis begged.

It nearly broke Braeburn's heart. "Miss Chryssy, do this for me," he said though gritted teeth; it was quite an effort to get her to move. Finally, though, she succumbed and the two continued their moonlit walk to the restaurant – the most romantic place in town according to Braeburn – a cute saloon called The Salt Lick. When the two walked into the classic swinging doors there was a general gasp around The Salt Lick. Couples, groups of friends playing poker and cards, single ponies, and just about everypony else looked up. There were gritted teeth, laid-back ears, accusatory glares, scared screams, and trembles all around.

Finally, a cry of: "THE EVIL QUEEN! GIT 'ER!" resounded. It came from a brown Earth pony colt that looked all together_ much_ too young to be in the tavern. He snorted puff of air out of his nostrils and lowered himself menacingly. "You shouldn'ta showed yer face around here, ya brute," he growled.

Braeburn stepped in from of Chrysalis and made like the colt, snorting a puff of air out of his nostrils. "Ya mess with her, ya mess with me," he snarled, whipping his tail around Queen Chrysalis's front leg protectively. To the shocked faces of the ponies, he smirked. "Yeah, that's right. Miss Chrysalis here is mah marefriend. And if you can't accept that, that's yer problem." He tapped one of the waiters on the shoulders. "We'd like to be shown to a table, please," he reminded the pony.

The petrified waiter couldn't muster a sound. His legs shook so hard they knocked together. Finally he managed, "W-would a s-seat at th-the b-b-bar be okay?" in a stammering voice. "I-if so, y-you can ch-ch-choose your own s-seats." With that, he ran away at a full gallop, whimpering audibly.

Braeburn took Chrysalis's hoof in his own and pulled her to the bar where the two sat down. "A sarsaparilla, please," Braeburn said with a smile to the trembling barkeep.

Luckily the barkeep recovered quicker than the waiter. "Of course, sir," he said, his voice only wavering slightly. "And… what for your… fine… lady?" he said. He really struggled with this one.

Queen Chrysalis risked the world's tiniest smile. "I… I need one moment," she said quietly. "A menu would be of the greatest convenience." The barkeep tossed a menu in her general direction and she caught it with her green magic, levitating it in front of her muzzle. "Thank you," she said, and the barkeep scuttled away. She felt a mix of sorrow, embarrassment, and a strange surge of glee. Sorrow and embarrassment that these ponies feared her so much, but the glee came from the power she had. And maybe it was because Braeburn was defending her. Who knew? But she felt something in her harden: All of her fear at being ridiculed and unaccepted, all of her hesitance. Everything. She smiled a wry smile and gently levitated the menu down to the floor. "Excuse me! Barkeep!" she called. On a whim, she levitated the terrified pony over to her with her magic, giggling all the while. When he got to her, he was shaking. "I'm sorry," Chrysalis said, sobering up. "That was extremely rude."

The barkeep nodded. "It's a'right," he mumbled.

"I would like nothing," Chrysalis said with a look of confidence on her face. "I would like nothing, Mr. Bartender. I say this because I cannot drink. I cannot eat. I feed off of love." With that, she turned to the terrified patrons and sighed. "I feed of love, but it won't be from any of you." She turned to Braeburn and quirked an eyebrow.

Braeburn smiled. "Hungry?" he asked, and kissed her right in front of the entire saloon.


	5. A Final Ending

**Hey everypony! As I write this, I'm listening to Elton John's "Your Song." So beautiful. I like the Moulin Rouge version a bit more, but this is still awesome. I love Elton John. What about you ponies? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Enjoy everypony!**

**-Novi**

**XXX**

And so the time began to pass. Days with Braeburn seemed to melt into one another – a loving blur. The ponies still stared and shook around Chrysalis, but eventually they got used to her presence in Appaloosa. Every day Braeburn went to work. He never forgot again. As the months passed, he suggested that Chrysalis get a job. And so she began working in Appaloosa's one and only ice cream shop. At first business failed because the fillies and colts were terrified of the changeling Queen, but eventually they began to get a bit braver, and business boomed like never before.

One year after they had been together, Braeburn asked Queen Chrysalis to marry him.

It went something like this:

The Queen staggered home after her long day of work, flopping down on Braeburn's couch and laying her head on her hooves. "Braeburn? Are you home?" she called.

The cowpony trotted into the room, nervously scuffing at the rug with his hoof. "Yes, ma'am," he answered quietly.

"Um… Braeburn?" the Queen asked lifting her head. He had been jumpy and nervous around her for the past few weeks, and it was beginning to concern her.

"Ma'am?"

"Are you… upset with me?" she questioned, and found that the very thought of Braeburn being upset with her was quite… well… upsetting.

Braeburn's eyes widened and he shook his head earnestly. "No, ma'am. Not at all. I've just been a bit jumpy these past few weeks because… I… I wanna propose a question." Suddenly, he shook his head and his face went white as a sheet. "No, not propose! Not yet! I mean… this t'ain't how I wanted this t'go at all!" He stomped his hoof and said, "Can we go flyin', ma'am?"

Queen Chrysalis nodded worriedly. Braeburn was acting very strange. She wrapped her front hooves around his chest and pulled him to her, flying out of an open window. She was greeted with a sight she never tired of: the silvery sea of desert. While many ponies despised the desert with its torrid environment and stale-tasting air, Chrysalis loved it. It felt like home. "Shall I?" she asked, beginning to form a green bubble with her magic so Braeburn could float freely.

"No, thank ya, ma'am," Braeburn responded quietly. "Wouldja please cast one 'a them flyin' spells on me like ya did that one time?"

Queen Chrysalis did so, and Braeburn floated in the air before her. He took a deep breath, wiping his suddenly-sweaty brow with a hoof. He blinked. "I love you," he announced to his marefriend. "I love you too much to ever imagine you not bein' with me." He reached into his vest and pulled out a small black box. Since Chrysalis had lived in the hive almost her entire life, she didn't understand what was going on. When two changelings fell in love, they didn't waste time with dates and coy smiles. Changelings were quick and intense with their relationships, but stayed together for life.

Braeburn flicked open the box. There was a small golden ring inside. There was a small, glowing green jewel in it. Braeburn looked up at Chrysalis with hopeful eyes. "Marry me?" he asked quietly.

Queen Chrysalis's eyes filled with wonder as she levitated the ring on to her horn. "Yes," she said simply.

XXX

"Mama?" the baby changeling asked, levitating herself into the air with her black magic.

"Yes, my darling?" Chrysalis answered, catching her baby with her front hooves and levitating her into the air in front of her.

"That's how you and Daddy met?"

Queen Chrysalis smiled and nodded, cuddling the baby to her chest. "Daddy is a great stallion, Nari. Did I ever tell you that?" She sat her child down and patted her on the head.

The baby changeling rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mama. You say that every day," she reminded her mother.

"Nari, would you like to call your brother in here?" Chrysalis asked.

Nari nodded, but then bit her lip with her sharp fangs. "Mama?" she asked hesitantly. "How come I don't have a cutie mark? Sugar Rush says that her mommy and poppy have cutie marks, but they said you don't. She said I'm not gonna get one. How come? I mean… am I not good at anything? Will I not have a special talent?" She looked genuinely concerned and miserable, despite her tender age. She lifted her black front legs – holeless, since she was half pony – and raised them in the air, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

The Queen scooped up her daughter once more and nuzzled her comfortingly. "Sugar Rush is right about one thing, my darling," she said sadly, "you won't get a cutie mark. I didn't want to tell you yet, but it's better that you know." Seeing her daughter's blue eyes fill with tears the Queen nuzzled her again. "But you have something that Sugar Rush does not."

"What's that, Mama?" Nari asked, wrapping her hooves around her mother in a hug.

Chrysalis hugged her daughter back and then held her at leg's length. "You are an alicorn, my darling. Only the most famous princesses are alicorns. You know, with a horn _and _wings."

"But… I don't look like Princess Tia or Princess Luna, Mama," Nari said, her young brow furrowed. "Or Princess Cadence."

"You're special," Chrysalis sighed. "You're a changeling. Part of a race that are all alicorns. Remember how I told you I used to be the Queen of them?"

Nari nodded thoughtfully. "You mean… Sugar Rush will always be an Earth pony? And… I'm an alicorn?" Her blue eyes began to sparkle with happiness. Her little wings buzzed and her horn sparked with black magic. "I'm an alicorn!" she shrieked happily, hovering into the air.

Queen Chrysalis laughed with joy. Her daughter was flying! Her first flight! She levitated a camera with her magic and snapped a few pictures of her flying daughter. "Nari, you have no idea how proud I am of you," Queen Chrysalis said kindly. Ever since she had had foals, her formal manner of speech had dissipated almost entirely.

Nari continued to float in the air. "Mama, I'm flying!" she squealed, zipping around the room. She quickly got tired and made a crash landing in Chrysalis's lap. She gave her wings a little flap and then settled like a curling kitten. She looked up at her mother. "Sugar Rush'll never be able to fly _or_ do magic," she said in a surprisingly sagely voice. "I won't get a cutie mark, though. But… I guess that means I don't have a special talent." Seeing the worry in her mother's eyes, Nari smiled. "That's okay, Mama! That just means I can be super good at more than one thing! Sugar Rush already got her cutie mark – she's gonna be candy maker. But… what if she wanted to be a model? Or a cherry farmer? She wouldn't fit in, Mama. It wouldn't work because her special talent is making candy. But me? I could be a candy maker or a model or a cherry farmer or… whatever… until I found what I loved to do. I'm happy just the way I am. Even if the other changelings rule themselves, you're the best Queen ever." She hugged her mother hard. "And the best mama ever."

Queen Chrysalis smiled and hugged her daughter back. "You're the smartest little changeling ever," she murmured. "Now let's call that brother of yours in here." She called, "Apple Bounty!" in the direction of the colt's room. A teenaged colt trotted out with a smile on his face. He was a very pale yellow Earth pony with a brownish orange mane that had one white stripe in the middle. It was the same with his scruffy tail. He mostly took after his father – except that he had the beautiful eyes of his mother. The only other way he took after his mother was that he didn't sport the Southern drawl that 99.999% of the Apple Family had.

"Yeah, Mom?" he asked. His cutie mark was a bucket of apples.

"Your dad wanted you to help him in the apple orchards today. Can you do that?" Chrysalis asked.

Apple Bounty's eyes lit up. "He said that?" he asked excitedly, as he did every time his father asked him to help in the orchard, which was very often.

Queen Chrysalis laughed. "Yes. I'll never understand it, Bounty. He asks for your help in the orchards at least four times a week. You act like it's a new opportunity to impress him every time."

Apple Bounty grinned. "That's just it, Mom. It is. He really values my help out there, y'know? He's not just pretending. I don't feel like a silly little foal always getting underhoof. I feel like a stallion who has a job." He tapped his white vest, a carbon copy of his father's other than the coloring. "Dad didn't give me this vest just because he wanted me to_ feel_ special. He gave it to me because I _am _special. I know what I want to do with my life." With that, he gave a stoic smile and said, "Head apple bucker! Apple Bounty! Can ya see it, Mom?"

Queen Chrysalis laughed softly and smiled. "Yes, son. Yes I can." She hugged him close. "I love you, Apple Bounty."

"Love you too, Mom," the Earth pony colt said, scampering off to go help his father.

Queen Chrysalis levitated a now-sleeping Nari on to her back and trotted outside, spotting her husband in the orchards, bucking trees with his son.

And that was when she felt pure happiness.

_The End_


End file.
